


Not Worth It.

by stormie92



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, Doctor Who x Reader, F/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You, dear reader, sacrifice yourself for a planet that is just a baby.Also, you were mean to the Doctor for like one second but it's fine. Don't do it again.





	Not Worth It.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write Doctor Who for a while now. This has been sitting collecting dust amongst my other writings and I wanted to share it. I am a little self-conscious about it, I will admit that. Please enjoy, however, if you want! 
> 
> I am also currently writing another Doctor Who story and I feel good about it. Then again, don't most of us writers feel good about our work until we share?! haha

"Doctor, please!" You yelled at the top of your lungs as you tried to convince the man standing a few feet away from you.   
"No, no, no. I'm the Doctor. I can save the world and you. I've done it before, haven't I? I can do it again."

The robotic voice of the Quarks controlled by the Dominators counted down "58 seconds". 

You looked at him, eyes wide with worry, but also with sympathy. "I know but, Doctor . . . My time has run out. It happens to best of us, yeah? Susan... Rose...." 

"Don't do that. You won't--"

"50 seconds".

"You have to do it. Now! If you don't, I will. Or if it'll make it easier, I can. I'm just one person, Doctor. I'm not worth the death of millions."

"I can save-"

"Them" you swallowed guilt with the words you were about to say next "Do you really want to be responsible for the genocide of another race?"

His worried expression morphed into not only worry but guilt and anger. 

"45 seconds".

"YES, YES! I know! Can you just quiet in the counting, I'm thinking!" 

"No need to think, at all! The decision has been made! I made it for you... It's them, THEM. Not me. Please, don't do this. Don't let them die. I'm... Not worth it. Men, women, and children down there on that planet are."

"You are worth it..."

"I'm really not worth the souls."

"I.."

"30 seconds".

"It's been a good run, hasn't it? You'll remember me, right, Doctor?" You wrapped your arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

"This isn't over."

"It is for me. It's my time."

"I was meant to protect you.."

"You did good. You didn't answer me, ya' know."

"I will remember... I remember everyone."

"Maybe I'll see you again. Another universe. Another me. You take care and remember? Don't be alone for too long. Not good for that old, silly brain."

You turned and ran towards the mark where the Dominators told you to stand if you and the Doctor chose to sacrifice you. Standing on the spot, you turned and waved goodbye at the Doctor. 

"15 seconds". 

His eyes were full of sadness and despair. With one look, he apologized. You smiled weakly knowing that this was the right thing.

"Not your fault. Never was. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat" you said loud enough for him to hear. 

You closed your eyes as the Doctor hit the button on the switch the Dominators gave him.

"A choice has been made, the girl's life has been offered and accepted. The newly discovered race will see a new day. Chosen wisely."

Bolts of light beamed down onto you and you held in your screams as they started to burn. You gritted your teeth but eventually let out a little whimper before the air around your disappeared. It was as if the at had been sucked from your lungs. You opened your eyes but your vision was blurry. Catching a small glimpse of yourself in reflective metal, you realized you were getting older and older with each struggle. You decided to give in and not fight. A sense of calmness rushed over you. It was over soon. 

Your body fell to the floor with a thud. 

A voice echoed through the room "Till we meet again?" A long pause "Doctor."

The Doctor looked out on the planet that rested before him. He could see the sun setting and rising on parts of it. They were alive down there with no idea of what had happened above them. No one knew about you and your selflessness. And they wouldn't. They couldn't. Not yet, anyway. The Doctor knew that one day though in the future he would come back here and tell the tale of The Girl Who Sacrificed. 

Turning back, he looked over at the remains of his companion. You had aged by at least fifty years. All the youth had been taken away. He knelt down and touched your shoulder while he studied your face in a peaceful state.

"You would, wouldn't ya? Go out with peace and calmness . . . " He blinked a few times pushing the anger that was trying to fight its way to the front. Not now, he seethed, not now. Not when she gave her life. She was noble and she was brave. She did not deserve this but.... No, stop. 

"You did good, you did better than good, Y/N. You were great. And I promise you this; I will remember you. Always."


End file.
